


No cage needed – Explicit edition

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Catheters, Enemas, Flogging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Kink, Restraints, Rubber, feeding tube, nasal tubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter discovered he has a kink for rubber, no he needs to rephrase that, he has a kink for Neal in rubber.





	No cage needed – Explicit edition

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by my H/C Bingo prompt ‘cages’ and is set in my Peter´s pet verse.

Neal waits patiently for Peter to get ready to take the play further. He has been restrained with ropes in metal frame and can´t move a thing. He is totally immobilized. His mouth is being held open by some medical device Peter bought when they started with their medical play.

‘OK, Neal, remember to breathe normally through your nose, I know this is uncomfortable but don´t breath through your mouth, remember? And once you can feel them enter, try to sniff them up.’

Neal nods, his head is still not secured. Soon after, the rubber tube is pushed slowly in his nostril. It is uncomfortable but Neal has learned not to let the feeling overwhelm him and relax. As the tubes advance in his nose, he has to concentrate to resist his gag reflex. He starts to swallow rapidly and the feeling passes. Once the tube stops moving, Neal relaxes, knowing that the second one is not far behind. Once the tubes are inserted, Neal takes a deep breathe, he can feel them, but they are no longer uncomfortable. Peter must be checking the location of the two tubes, because for some time, nothing happens.

‘You are doing great Neal.’

Next he pushes a rubber bit in between Neal´s teeth, it is custom made, so it fits Neal´s mouth perfectly.

‘Breathe Neal, relax.’

Neal focuses on his breathing and relaxes again.

‘Good boy.’

Neal takes slow steady breaths through his nose and waits.

‘Now, I am going to insert a catheter, since you are in for a long weekend.’

Neal groans when the lubed up plastic tube is inserted in his urethra. It burns and Neal needs to pee because of the feeling. Peter injects the saline and the catheter is set. Neal really, really hopes Peter is done, but he isn´t. Since he can´t see Peter who is standing behind him, he startles when he feels lubed rubber press against his rim. Some pressure and it slides inside of him. Neal now realizes Peter wasn´t kidding about this being a long weekend.

‘Are you still alright Neal?’

Neal groans and Peter lets his hand slide over Neal´s cock. A shiver ripples through Neal. A couple of months ago, he would never had thought he would let anybody violate his body like this. Well, technically it isn´t violation, because he consents to it, so maybe he should say, use his body like this. But here he is. Used as a toy, Peter´s toy and he can´t get enough of it. Who knew he was such a slut?

‘OK Neal, now for something new, I am going to give you a feeding tube.’

Panic sets in Neal and Peter shushes him.

‘It is going to be alright. I will take care of you. I really want my boy being completely dependent on tubes. I want all your orifices filled with rubber and plastic tubes. You know what to do, as soon as you feel the tube, start swallowing, we tried this before, remember.

Neal nods and relaxes, he knows Peter will not harm him.

Peter inserts the feeding tube through the bit and as soon as he feels the soft rubber tube in the back of his mouth, he starts swallowing, like he was taught. It makes it easier to control his gag reflex. He can feel in slowly progressing into his body until, Peter stops. He takes a syringe filled with saline and inflates the balloon so nothing can come up. All the while, Neal keeps focusing on his breathing.

Neal feels absolutely owned, all his holes are plugged and he is totally dependent on Peter now for his bodily needs. Peter must be checking his tubes, because for some time nothings happens and then suddenly Peter is back.

‘Still doing good?’

Neal nods.

‘Good, I am going to restrain you differently now.’

Neal´s head and wrists are locked in a metal stockade which is attached to chains that are pulled up, so he is standing up but not able to move much. The rest of the restrains are untied.

 

* * *

 

Peter can´t stop admiring his pet. He looks so helpless and he his cock fills out just from knowing he is in total control. At the moment all but the nasal tubes are clamped off, so they are good. Peter lets his hands roam over Neal´s body and he can see Neal´s cock hardening. He will need to control that, he can’t have Neal come this early in their play. He takes a rubber blindfold and ties is around Neal´s head, next he picks up a crop and swats Neal´s hard dick, Neal screams but it sounds muffled because of the custom made rubber bit, which is worth every dollar.

After five swats, Neal´s sweating but more importantly, his dick is flaccid again and Peter quickly locks a cock cage around it, making sure the catheter is clear.

‘That dick is there for my pleasure, Neal, not the other way around,’ he growls in Neal´s ear and he can see a shiver running through Neal.

Peter picks up a couple of nipple clamps and attaches them, eliciting the most delicious moan. He fastens them with a piece of string to the stockade.

He watches Neal and decides he needs a coffee, so he leaves Neal to his devices and gets himself some coffee. The playroom is constantly monitored and Peter can see everything on his cell, so he is not worried.

When he comes back, it is clear Neal is getting restless it is something he hasn´t manage to control in Neal, the constant movement and easily getting bored, so he will have to work on that. He can see Neal realizes he returned, because he tries to turn his head in Peter´s direction.

‘Look in front of you!’

He picks up a enema bag with pre-made filling and attaches it to a stand behind Neal. He connects it to the hose in Neal´s rectum, but keeps it closed. He also attaches a much smaller IV bag to Neal´s catheter. He had a doctor calculate how much liquid he could fill in Neal´s bladder without harm to his kidneys. He also had himself informed about water poisoning so they are good. He won´t harm his boy. A large bag with a gelatinous glob is connected to Neal´s feeding tube. He opens them all at the same time and he can see Neal jerk in surprise. He moans and starts moving. Peter takes a seat close by, watching in fascination as the bags empty in his pet. Since Neal is slender, he can see Neal´s belly distend and he gently puts his hand on top of it to feel it. He can´t resist gently pushing on it and Neal groans, his breathing picks up.

‘Relax Neal, I know it is uncomfortable, but that is the point, isn’t it? I wonder what causes you the most discomfort, your overfull belly, your full rectum or your bladder. I bet it is your bladder.’

When the bags are empty, He closes all valves and detaches them. Neal is clearly in serious discomfort, because he is squirming. He will allow the discomfort for 10 more minutes and sets an alarm.’

 

* * *

 

The cramping in his gut is so bad, Neal can feel a sob building in his chest. He knows Peter will relieve him before it will harm him, but the cramping is bad. OK, not as bad as it is when he receives a punishment enema, but still. He knows he has to relax before Peter will grant him relief, so he does his best to focus and breath slowly.

‘I am so proud of you. The timer is not done yet, but I am going to grant you relief, pet.’

The first tube to open is the one in his ass, Neal’s face heats up in shame when he feels his body expel all its waste. With his gut being emptied so can his stomach. He doesn´t feel so full anymore. Then his catheter is opened and Neal can feel tears of relief built in his eyes.

Peter gently cleans him up.

‘You are doing so well Neal, I am really proud, but it is getting really late, so I am going to restrain you for the night. You have been taken care off, so you are good to go for the night.’

Neal expects to be locked in his cage in the playroom for the night, but he is lead to what feels like a bed. Something is pulled over his head, the tubes are rearranged before the stockade is released. He is told to lie down, with his hands next to him and then he can feel that he is in a vacuum bed. It is sucked empty and he can’t move anything anymore. No cage needed this way. But Peter must have fed his nasal tubes through the rubber, because he can breathe just fine. He is completely worn and when nothing else happens, he lets himself float, it really is going to be a long weekend and he can´t wait to learn what Peter has planned for him.

 


End file.
